


Follow The Stars

by SaelasLit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossdressing, Discrimination, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Dress, Multi, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pseudo-History, Threats of Violence, marital rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaelasLit/pseuds/SaelasLit
Summary: 1746, Omega Castiel Novak escapes a dangerous marriage and flees to Port Royal. Hoping to find freedom in his new life, Castiel never expected to meet the enchanting and mysterious Pirate, Dean Winchester. He never expected to meet his soulmate.~Updates every other Friday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Before you dive in I have a few things I'd like to note.  
> First, this is a historical fic, however because it is also A/B/O, I have altered some things to fit that narrative. I will try to keep as much historical accuracy as I can, but I won't make any promises.  
> Also, I have included a sort of key for the A/B/O dynamics in the bottom notes so if this is important to your interest, please skip down there before you read.  
> ALSO TO NOTE** there will be a scene at the beginning where a character is sexually assaulted and nearly raped. The scene does not get far and there is not too much detail, but themes of sexual assault and marital rape are discussed throughout the story. If this may cause you any stress or negative feelings, please don't continue through. I will be putting warnings on ALL chapters which include any talk of rape/sexual assault, but in case I don't, it might be better not to read to lessen the chance you will read something you don't want to. Please take care of yourself.  
> Finally, please take a look at this link for the Black Lives Matter movement to get yourself involved. This is a key Civil Rights Movement, so please get involved if you can.  
> [https://blacklivesmatter.com/petitions/](url)

**Prologue**

_Port Royal, South Carolina. 1746._

With her hood up against the wind, Ellen marched through the dark and narrow streets of Port Royal. Despite the echo of the rain upon the stone, a resounding whimper hit her ear. Ellen halted quickly, perking her head up to listen. It was moments before another whimper hit her ears, but this time it was louder. More urgent. 

Quickly, she found herself moving towards the source of the sound. It got louder, and the heavy scent of distressed Omega wafted into her nose. As a Beta, the scent wasn’t as strong, but it was still pungent and made her gag with worry. 

As she neared a dark alley way, she could hear the sound of a struggling body, as well the whimpers of the Omega. The scent of distress was almost fogging in the small space.

“Please!” came a whimpering voice, “Please let me go!” 

“No way,” a voice sneered. “A Bitch in heat needs an Alpha.” 

Ellen didn’t need to hear anything further. With a surge of rage, she moved into the alley. The sight before her increased her anger ten-fold. 

The Alpha had his back to where Ellen emerged, not seeing her and hardly paying enough attention to smell her. He stood with a small Omega bent over in front of him, face smashed against the wall. The Alpha had one beefy hand grasping at the Omega’s struggling waist while the other fumbled at the Omega’s skirts. He was trying the hitch the skirts up, but the Omega was kicking his legs wildly. 

As the Omega kicked out, the Alpha snarled. He raised a hand to hit the poor thing. 

But his fist never fell. 

Ellen had surged forward and grasped the Alpha’s wrist. Twisting it harshly behind the Alphas back, she pulled him back and threw him onto the hard stone. 

The Alpha sprang up, but Ellen had already dropped into a fighting stance. She pulled her lip back over her teeth and snarled. 

“Get the hell out of here,” She spat. “And I won’t tear your knot off and shove it down your throat.” 

With some contemplation, the Alpha surrendered. He held up his hands as he scurried out of the alley and back onto the street. 

Ellen straightened herself up, staring at the spot the Alpha had just been.

At the sound of another whimper, and a flare of fear, Ellen turned back to the Omega. He had dropped onto the ground, his head falling into his hands as his thin body trembled as he cried. Ellen dropped to the ground in front of him. 

He startled at the sound and looked up with wild eyes. She had to stop herself from flinching back at the sudden shock of bright blue that stared at her. His dark hair clung to his forehead and his eyelashes stuck together with rain and tears. She could see that a dark bruise was forming around his eye and his lip was split, bleeding sluggishly down his chin. The blood and tears mixed with the rain and the scarlet liquid stained his collar. 

Ellen forced herself to calm as she felt a sudden urge to race after that fucking Alpha and kill him. Sensing her sudden anger, the Omega whimpered again and cowered away. 

Ellen quickly held her hands out and tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to the Omega. A waft of confusion came from him, and Ellen peaked up. His brows furrowed, but he still shook. 

“Little Omega,” she said. “Come with me, someplace dry. I can help you.” 

The Omega’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly, pressing back into the wall.

“I won’t do anything, I promise.” She said. “I offer only shelter from the rain and food for your belly.” 

Hesitantly, the Omega nodded. Ellen smiled, then stood. She quickly turned to help the Omega up, lifting him from under the armpits as though he was a child. 

He is light enough to be. Ellen thought as she supported his weight. 

Slowly, the two of them stumbled from the alley and Ellen lead him through the streets to her home. As they reached the Roadhouse, it was clear that the Omega was beginning to feel dizzy as he began to sway.

“Stay awake, Omega” she said urgently. “We are nearly there.”

Ellen navigated them to the back entrance of the Roadhouse. The soft dim light from inside reached them and Ellen could see the paleness of the Omega’s face more clearly. She quickly pulled the Omega inside. 

The kitchen of the Roadhouse was bustling with people. They shouted orders at each other as they hurried to make food for their customers. None of the kitchen staff seemed to notice Ellen and the Omega. 

They had made it a few paces into the kitchen when Bobby, Ellen’s mate appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Ellen?” he exclaimed. “What th’a hell?!”

“Found him outside,” she informed him. “We need to get him upstairs, now.” 

As if sensing that he was finally safe, the small Omega looked quickly from Ellen to Bobby, and back to Ellen before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he fell like a wet sack to the floor. 

“Balls!” Bobby yelled. 

“Bobby, carry him upstairs!” Ellen shouted. 

The older man leaned down and grasped the Omega under the knees and behind the neck and picked him up. 

“Alfie!” Ellen yelled at the young Omega who had been staring at them from his place scrubbing the floor.

“Y-Yes, ma’am?” he stuttered. 

“Send me Gabriel and Jo,” she said quickly. “And ask Charlie to bring blankets! Our room! Quickly now!” 

The young boy scrambled off the floor and set off on his tasks. 

Ellen lead Bobby up the stairs away from the kitchen. They moved through the upper levels past some of their working Omegas and partners for the night until they finally reached the staff floor. Ellen quickly lead to her and Bobby’s own room and motioned for Bobby to set the Omega down on their bed. 

“Wha’ happened, Elle?” Bobby asked as they stared down at the young boy on their bed. 

“I was on my way back,” she started. “And I could smell his distress through the rain. He was in an alley, Bobby.” 

She turned into her mate’s chest, the comforting feeling of his arms surrounding her soothed her panic. 

“There was an Alpha,” she sighed. “I don’t know exactly how far he got, but I think I stopped him in time.” 

Bobby sighed. It was often unfortunately the way for Omegas. Some Knothead Alpha who thought that all Omegas were theirs for the taking. 

“Look at him, Bobby.” She muttered. Looking down at the boy, she felt her heart stutter. 

Out of the rain and in far better lighting, he looked even worse. His dress was torn in spots and dirty. As though he hadn’t changed out of it for many days. His skin was pale and clammy, dark under his eyes and purpling along his cheek. His wet dress did little to cover the thinness of the Omega’s arms and the jut of his collarbone was far too defined to be healthy. 

Before Bobby could say anything, the door of the room burst open and three people barged in. Gabriel, Charlie and Jo stood before them staring down at the Omega.  
Charlie had a pile of blankets in her hands and Jo held a pot of water, a towel and some bandages. 

“What happened?!” Jo exclaimed, coming forward. 

“He’s been attacked,” Ellen explained, jumping into action. 

She quickly took the water and bandages from Jo, settling them on the table beside the bed. 

“Gabriel,” she began barking orders. “I need you to get me some clean clothes and set some water to boil. Charlie, I need you to come around here and help me dress his wounds. Jo, could you please grab me some more towels so we can dry the boy off.” 

Each person rushed to complete their jobs. Ellen and Charlie began setting to work on dabbing at the cut on the Omega’s lip and rubbing salve into his bruise. 

They stripped the Omega of his clothes and dried him off as best they could. He remained unconscious throughout – which Ellen thought might have been a blessing for all of them. Once they had redressed him in only a thin cotton shift and had tucked him under the blankets, did Ellen begin to relax. 

It was only then did she blow out the candle and leave the Omega to rest. She then explained the situation to the others and informed them that they would be having a guest for the foreseeable future. 

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to Castiel. He felt as though he floating in a far-off land and he wished that he could stay there forever. He felt as though he was lying on a cloud. The warmth that surrounded him was unfamiliar. 

Suddenly, his mind flashed through scenes that made his body shudder. What had happened to him? He remembered a Knotheaded Alpha following him down an alley calling vulgarly after him. He remembers a Beta woman helping him. And he remembers passing out. 

As though sensing his consciousness, Castiel heard a loud creak to his right. Bolting up, he looked wildly around the room. 

It was small, but warmer than any Castiel had been in for a long time. The bed he lay on was centered on one wall, the other had a roaring fireplace and was lined by dozens of shelves of books. They all seemed extremely worn and well read – Castiel would love to file through them and find what adventures waited amongst the pages. 

It took Castiel a moment before he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. At his right side, an Omega sat on a spindly chair. He had caramel hair that fell just past his ears and green eyes that peered at Castiel down his long nose. He was dressed in a neat pink dress, and he held a chipped china mug in his left hand. 

“Good morning,” the Omega said casually. 

Castiel blinked at him.

“O-kay!” the Omega bounced out of his seat. Castiel’s eyes followed. “Not one for chatting. That will soon change.”

Again, Castiel remained silent. The Omega didn’t seem bother, however, and practically pranced towards the door. 

“I’ll go get Ellen,” he offered one last smile before turning out the door. 

With the Omega gone, Castiel was left to himself. He began to worry. 

What did the Beta want with him? Where was he? Was he going to need to repay the Beta? How?

Before Castiel’s mind could get too far, the caramel haired Omega was back, with a vaguely familiar woman in tow. 

With more clarity, Castiel could see the Beta properly for the first time. She was older, with graying tawny brown hair that was tucked neatly into a bun low on her skull. She wore a respectable brown gown that reached all the way to the floor. Her eyes were kind, weathered with wrinkles from smiling. She looked safe. 

“Good morning, boy.” She declared as soon as she passed the threshold. “You gave me quiet the scare last night.”

Castiel could not find a reply for that, so instead he stared at her. 

“Told ya!” the Omega said with a wide smile. “Not much of a talker.” 

“That’s enough, Gabriel.” The woman said. “Fetch us some tea.”

The Omega – Gabriel – rolled his eyes, but scampered off. 

The woman came further into the room, smiling at him before sitting down in the chair beside his bed. 

“Can you tell me your name?” she asked. 

Castiel stared. 

The corners of her eyes crinkled and she pressed her lips tightly, “The name’s Ellen.” 

Castiel blinked at her. 

“I found you last night,” she said. “Do you remember that?” 

Slowly, Castiel nodded at her. 

“Okay,” she said. “Well, I remember it being a pretty bad situation you were in, boy. Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

Castiel could not bring himself to explain. He had been down at the pub just off the docks, looking for work. 

“That’s okay,” she said. “We don’t have to talk about it.” 

Castiel blinked a thanks. 

“Do you got anyone missing you?” She asked. “Anyone we could find for you?” 

Quickly, Castiel shook his head. There was nobody he wanted to find him, that was for sure. 

“Okay,” she rushed, holding up her hands. “Okay, you don’t want anyone.” 

A loud crash sounded from outside the room and Gabriel pushed his way in, muttering to himself. He held a tray with china mugs and a tea pot carefully balanced. He set the tray down beside Ellen who looked exasperated at the Omega’s behaviour. 

“Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly before hurrying out and shutting the door behind him. 

Castiel look back at Ellen, who was now serving the tea. 

“Sugar?” she asked, an eyebrow raised at him. He shook his head and reached for the cup as she handed it to him. 

Taking a sip, Castiel felt the warmth spread from his throat all the way down to the tips of his toes. He hadn’t realized how much he missed tea. Ellen laughed beside him, and Castiel looked down as a blush painted his cheeks. He hadn’t realized he had unconsciously released a moan as he sipped his tea. 

“You know,” Ellen chuckled. “I’ve never had anyone love Gabe’s tea like this.”

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle. Comfortable silence settled upon them as they drank. When Castiel finished, he looked down at his cup for a moment.

“Castiel,” he said. 

“What was that, hon?”

“My name,” Castiel looked up at her. She was smiling. “Is Castiel.” 

“Well,” Ellen sat her cup down. “It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, Castiel.” 

He smiled at her. 

“So, Castiel.” She said. “Are you needing some place to stay?”

Castiel looked up at her, shocked. 

“Come now, little one.” She chuckled. “Don’t think I haven’t seen that look. You’re as skittish a horse and you’re all skin and bones!” 

Castiel wrapped an arm around himself. It had been a long time since he had eaten a proper meal. 

“You’ll have to work for it, of course.” She offered. “I’m not handing out anything.”

Castiel worried his lip. “Doing what?”

“Well, I own this here establishment. My mate and I built up the Roadhouse from nothing. It’s a pub, of sorts.”

Castiel worried at the sleeve of his shift. 

“We serve food and drink to hungry and thirsty sailors.” She continued. “And we also offer them a bed and sometimes someone to warm it for them.”

Castiel froze. He didn’t know if he had it in him to do that. 

Ellen seemed to notice his sudden fear, “Oh honey!” she said quickly. “No, that’s not what I was asking of ya!” 

Castiel felt himself relax slightly, “Oh.”

“No, I was just telling ya what sort of establishment this is.” Castiel nodded. “I am in need of some maids ‘round here and I think you’d be perfect. If ya cook and clean for some of the workers and help me keep this place look spick and span, I think we can find a room for ya?” 

Castiel nodded, “Yes!” he exclaimed. “Oh, yes please! I’ll do anything, as much as you want!” 

Ellen laughed, “Well, okay then. It’s a deal. We’ll get you a room ready and Gabriel will be back with a change of clothes for ya later, okay hun?”

Castiel nodded, feeling sleep pull at the corner of his mind. 

“Okay, you get some rest, hun.”

A feeling of warm spread throughout Castiel. He had finally found somewhere safe. Where he could earn himself a new life. A safe life. He felt himself drift off to one last thought. 

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Key:
> 
> Hey again, thought I'd make a quick key of the way that I will be portraying the A/B/O dynamics in this fic. 
> 
> ALPHA:  
> Most dominant. Lives in the world the equivalent of the man in the 1700s, despite primary designation (male/female/other) They hold the most power within society. All Alphas have penises and Knots. Female Alphas have breasts, but they do not produce milk and they do not have vaginas. Alphas all dress in typically male clothing for the time period. (pants, shirts, etc) 
> 
> BETA:  
> Betas are 'middle class'. They don't hold as much power as Alphas, but can be as strong as them. They can hold high standing in society, but can also be low. Their 'parts' fall on their primary designation (male/female/other) They can dress however they choose. 
> 
> OMEGAS:  
> Omegas are the equivalent of women in the 1700s. They hold the least amount of power within society and are often regulated by their Alpha/Beta relatives until they mate. They all have vaginas. Male Omegas will have a small penis that is more like a large clitoris. Their breasts will also swell slightly when they are required to breast feed. Omegas will all wear typically female clothes for the time period (dresses, shifts, etc) 
> 
> If any of this bothers you, probably best not to read! Gender will be a large part of this story and there will be some sex scenes throughout. If you are all good with this, welcome! 
> 
> ~  
> Thank you for reading, please remember to comment and leave kudos!


	2. Chapter One - Find a Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So so sorry this update took so much longer than anticipated! I had everything ready but was trying to get through editing it and school began! It's been a crazy few weeks and I'm sure lots of you understand the stress of going back to school during the pandemic! Also sorry this update is a little shorter, big plans for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has given kudos and comments - and to everyone who has come back for more! It means a lot! 
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe, happy and informed! Enjoy the update!

**Chapter I – Find A Way.**  

    
    
      _Port Royal, South Carolina. 1746_
    

  


Castiel woke that morning to hear the soft pitter patter of heavy summer rain upon the roof. The humidity that had been building for a few weeks had finally come to a breaking point as a ocean storm blew through the Port.  


Despite being in the Carolinas for two years now, Castiel still hadn’t been able to get used to the uncomfortable and stifling heat of the South. Having spent most of his life in the cool and damp North of London, his body couldn’t handle the extreme warmth that seemed never-ending in the Americas.  


Castiel blinked open his eyes, noticing that the usual shine of the rising sun was dark. He couldn’t tell what time it was, but he knew it had to be early. After three months of living and working in the Roadhouse, his body had become accustom to waking early to prepare for the day.  


As he sat up, some of his bones popped and cracked. He groaned and rubbed away the remaining sleep from his eyes. If he didn’t rise now, he wouldn’t have time to prepare the staff breakfast before the other workers rose.  


Taking a deep breath, Castiel slung his legs over the side of his bed and stood.  


Within his first few days here, Ellen had gifted Castiel with his own bedroom. There hadn’t been any staff rooms available, as he was a quick addition Ellen had made. However, there was a small room in the attic that she and her mate had been using for storage. It was small, with only one small porthole window and about ten square feet of floor space, but Castiel loved it more than anything.  


He had never before had his own bedroom. When he was a child, he had shared his room with his older brother. When he married, he stayed in his mates’ bed. When he ran, he had slept on the streets in barren alleys which he shared with the rats.  


Together, he and Ellen had been able to decorate the room with a few essentials – which despite his insistence to pay for, Ellen had gifted him. He had a small bed tucked into one corner, piled high with blankets and pillows. He had found a tall wardrobe that held his few clothing items. There was also a small vanity with a round mirror that hung above. He managed to fit a small wash basin upon the vanity along with a few of his creams.  


Castiel walked towards the vanity and sat in the spindling wooden chair that sat in front of it. It creaked as he sat down. Castiel looked into the mirror at himself. His raven hair was longer than it had ever been, curling behind his ears and down the nape of his neck. He looked tired, with the permanent bags that pressed under his eyes no matter how much sleep he got.  


Sighing, he grabbed a cloth from the wash basin and began to rinse his face. After he finished, he applied a cream and ruffled his hair into a more stylish position. It would have to do for today.  


Standing, he took a few strides towards his wardrobe and took out the pieces he would need for the day.  


He left on the shift he had been wearing to bed, it was clean enough for the day. Pulling up his plain stockings first, he tugged them up his legs and tied them carefully above the knee. Then Castiel clipped his shoes together and was finally ready to begin.  


He pulled on his plain stays, tugging the laces together to keep his figure tight. He then tied his pockets around his waist, carefully setting them on his hips. Then he threw his under petticoat over his head and tied it quickly around his waist, and did the same with his plain brown outercoat. Finally, he tugged on his heavy apron and set it in place.  


Moving back to his vanity, he pinned his cap through his hair and he was ready for the day.  


Quickly tidying up his mess, he quietly shut his bedroom door and hurried down the stairs. He could hear the rain begin to beat harder outside.  


As he made his way through the lower floor of the Roadhouse, he cleaned and lit the fires in the kitchen as well as the largest fire that sat on the right side of the pub floor.  


He finally set to work cooking the breakfast for the rest of the staff. He made pastries, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and hot oats.  


It was an hour before the rest of the staff began making their way down to the kitchen, all immediately moving towards the long table in the back corner of the kitchen. It sat ready for all of them, with the steaming food spread out among the plates and pots of tea.  


“I don’t know how we ever lived before you came, Cassie!” a gleeful voice sounded on his right.  


Castiel knew that only one person in the Roadhouse ever called him Cassie. Gabriel, the young Omega with caramel hair he had met his first time here stood with a cream and strawberry filled pastry in each hand.  


Castiel chuckled, “You ate slop every morning.”  


“That’s exactly right, Cassie.” Gabriel agreed, taking a large bit out of his pastry and rolling his eyes back into his skull.  


Castiel smiled.  
,p>Gabriel was one of the only Omegas in the Roadhouse Castiel could stand being around for more than five minutes – apart from Charlie, a bright haired Omega. The rest were annoying at the best of times, gossiping and talking about which Alpha clients had the best Knot. Castiel always felt uncomfortable with the Omega Companions – apart from 

Gabriel, who knew of Castiel’s discomfort and never discussed work with him.  


“Are you going to come join us, or are you going to keep working?”  


Castiel frowned uncertainly at the pot he had been scrubbing furiously, “I should really finish this.”  


“Nonsense, Castiel!” Ellen boomed. “Come join us boy, you work too hard.”  


And so Castiel set down the pot – noting that he would need to finish that before he started cleaning up the rest of breakfast – and moved towards the table. Only Bobby, with his gruff demeanor and permanent scowl that creased his features grunted as Castiel sat down. The rest of the staff were too busy chattering loudly among themselves, stuffing their faces with his cooking to notice him at all.  


As Castiel picked at a pumpkin pastry – one of his favourites that reminded him of his childhood – Gabriel began chatting away at him about his Alpha who was finally returning from his six month journey through the Caribbean.  


Having spent much of his free time at the Roadhouse with Gabriel, Castiel was of course familiar with Gabriel’s mate, Sam Winchester. Any opportunity Gabriel could find, he would talk about his mate. Castiel found it endearing, and he was incredibly glad Gabriel had found someone that made him happy.  


Castiel was all too familiar with struggling through an unhappy mating. Without noticing, Castiel had begun rubbing unconsciously at the torn and gnarled flesh on the expanse between his neck and shoulder.  


“– AStiel? Cas!”  


Castiel snapped back to reality, his eyes focusing back on Gabriel’s furrowed face.  


“I apologize,” Castiel muttered, dropping his hand back to his lap. “I was deep in thought.”  


“Hmm...” Gabriel said, studying Castiel’s face. “As I was saying, I’m so excited for you to meet Sam. I really think you will get along.”  


Castiel smiled, “I can’t wait to meet him, Gabriel.”  


The Caramel haired man grinned, showing all his teeth before continuing to chatter about how studious and smart Sam is.  


‘Sam?” Came a snide voice across.  


Castiel and Gabriel turned to look down at the rest of the hushed table.  


Lisa sat two spots from Castiel’s right, leaning with her bosom practically pouring onto the table. She chuckled rudely.  


“I can’t wait to see Dean,” she said. “He’s the more attractive brother.”  


Castiel felt Gabriel take a deep breath, “Too bad he hates your guts.”  


There were a few scattered chuckles, Lisa narrowed her eyes at his friend.  


“Well at least I can give an Alpha a future!”  


There were gasps from every Omega in the room, this was something you never said to another Omega – despite its unfortunate truth.  


Castiel smelled Gabriel’s rage. The caramel scent soured, turning from sweet to a pungent smell quickly. Castiel didn’t have time to stop the Omega as he lunged across the table – but was pulled back quickly by the collar. Bobby was shot up from his seat just in time to grab the young Omega.  


“Lisa!” Ellen shouted, seething as well. “Get out onto the floor!”  


The snide Omega pouted, “but I’m not done my breakfast.”  


“Out!” Ellen snapped.  


Lisa huffed, shoving away from the table and stomping out of the room.  


Castiel quickly turned his attention to Gabriel who sat huffing, his face red with rage. Castiel could see tears forming in the Omega’s eyes as his bottom lip wobbled.  


Castiel quickly leaned down to be eye level with the Omega, “Gabe?”  


Gabriel looked up at him, Castiel’s heart creaking.  


“She’s just jealous, Gabe.” Castiel tried. “She’s jealous of how good you are. How happy you are with Sam – who loves you! If anything that I have heard is anything to go by.”  


Gabriel’s shoulders shook.  


“And,” Ellen added from behind Castiel. “Your mate will be here soon, and he will tell you himself.”  


Gabriel smiled then, nodding his head. Castiel smiled and patted the other Omega on the shoulder, where his mating bite was hidden beneath his dress.  


“Yes, you told me they were meant to be home today.”  


Gabriel nodded, “Would you come with me to the docks, Cassie? To greet Sam?”  


Castiel smiled, “Of course, Gabriel. I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow this link to learn more about the Black Lives Matter Movement!  
> 
> 
> [https://blacklivesmatter.com/?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=474ab81ca716fe4b1ac45ee747a24a943562ce39-1599510527-0-AYzuL6G18kCFQLnspmIakjBZ-Mm-_FCXFF1oR6qQNN3xeqRre4fS49QeLtWNRZA4_WccKQzAYsDHNfNlLd5QUc7LDlGdF12xKOxtFy7lAOe7YXvK_rBnmQdpTVye1csqQpZOAqMtP-_t8zr5kHX8WEkQFuNU2rfIZd--OoeitHi8yXoUQ-O-pzw9RIOCbJLEcR_D1KVXzZWrm0H3IPy-7hkhBNNOH8fDD84sNqaa_nIL2wnwFhtV78K1jjh06qi4dMC11VTYJZYGBuFBRJvqRqfXAPOls6D8rSt372a8SnDbmbZmJ8fQ2o3JA2Qkis462k5x7BgqHuDd3VlyB3Qt2SE](url)


End file.
